body gaurd
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: when Shizuo attacks Izaya for the who knows what number of times. He gets a little surprise when a woman is his new body gaurd, and an even bigger surprise when he finds out she has the same strength as him. but why is she working for Izaya of all people
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- body gaurd

**Hm is it strange that I only put oc's in fanfictions? I've always wondered that. Well this one involves another one of my oc's. Who may just be almost as strong and stubborn as Shizuo! n_n ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted as he picked up a vending machine. Yep it was another day Ikebukoro. Izaya turned to face the outraged blonde man.

"And to what do I owe the ill-tempered welcome Shizu-chan?" he asked sweetly, only succeeding in pissing Shizuo off even more. Shizuo let out an anger yell and threw the vending machine, only to have it land and be thrown back at him by an unknown assailant.

"What the?" Shizuo wondered when he saw a young woman standing in front of Izaya. She had long knee length hair which was dyed bright purple. She was wearing a halter top and a long skirt and had bright silver eyes.

"This is my new body guard. Shizuo meet Saya Shingen, I believe she should be quite a match for you." Izaya explain arrogantly, the purple haired woman now known as Saya stood up straight.

"This is the person you want me to guard you from? Izaya, are you mocking me?" she asked looking at Izaya, he shrugged.

"I don't pay you to ask questions now do I?" Izaya asked, turning to walk away, "Now come on, I have some other things to do Saya-chan." Saya growled.

"Shizuo! I'll let you go with a warning this time. Next time I won't be as generous." She warned turning and following Izaya. Leaving Shizuo a little confused.

~0~

"So wait she just threw it back at you? Like it was nothing?" Celty asked when Shizuo told her what had happened. She was known to be a little over reactive towards that kind of stuff.

"Yeah surprised the hell outta me, but I'm more concerned as to why she's working for Izaya." Shizuo thought. "So how have things been on your side of the fence?"

"Well…so far I'm not finding any luck on finding my head…" Celty said; even though she typed everything out on her phone Shizuo could still sense the somberness in her words. Shizuo shrugged then something purple caught his eye. It was the same young woman, Saya that was body guarding Izaya earlier today.

"Hey that's the chick I was talking about." He shouted pointing in the direction of Saya, she was with a little kid. Wait a woman her age wouldn't have any kids would she? Oh well Shizuo didn't really care, he waved Celty goodbye muttering something about getting to the bottom of all this and walked over to the girl.

"Hey you." He called out, the little girl she was with turned looking at Shizuo. The kid looked about seven or eight, with short pink hair tied up in pigtails her eyes were almost a dark red color.

"Saya-chan. I think this weird man is talking to you." she said pulling on the skirt of Saya she turned, then narrowed her eyes at Shizuo.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly, Shizuo growled in frustration.

"What the hell was with throwing a vending machine at me earlier today?" he shouted; only getting a punch that knocked him across the street in return.

"Don't you know not to use foul language around little kids?" she shouted as Shizuo collided with a nearby street light.

"I'd thank you not to ruin my evening with my little sister." Saya then said putting her hand on her hip. Ah so the kid is her sister, he didn't think it was her kid since she only looked about 18 or 19. Shizuo stood, ignoring everything else she had said, walking over to them. Saya's little sister hid behind her.

"Oh so you want another?" she said now standing in a fighting stance, Shizuo only looked at her.

"What the hell kid why are you working for that crazy bastard Izaya?" he asked his foul mouth leading the way again. Saya pulled back her fist only to have it blocked by Shizuo. "That shit won't work twice Saya Shingen." He said then felt a swift kick to the knee. He looked down to see the little kid kicking him repeatedly.

"Leave Saya nee-chan alone!" she was shouting, Saya also looked down. Upon seeing her sister acting as such she stood up straight plucking the little girl from the ground and holding her.

"Make my job a little easier, and stay the heck away from my boss." She said then walked off her little sister sticking her tongue out at Shizuo.

~0~

The next day Shizuo saw Saya's little sister again. He almost paid no mind to her until she ran across a busy street there was a large truck coming down the road and apparently didn't see her since it didn't slow down. The little kid stared at the truck in such fear she couldn't move.

"Damn it!" Shizuo shouted as he ran off in front of the car, it crashed into him. Though given Shizuo's tolerance to every sort of pain, he was fine. The little kid looked up at him teary eyed.

"Don't look at me like that kid, now hurry up and cross the damn street." He said calmly. The man driving the truck came out staring at the damage to his car. He was dumbstruck; Shizuo walked away like it was nothing walking over to the kid was now sitting on a bus stop bench.

"Thank you mister blonde man." She whimpered. Shizuo stopped and looked down at the little pink hair girl.

"What the hell were you doing running across a busy street like that anyway?" He asked the little kid glared.

"You swore!" she shouted, Shizuo cocked an eyebrow the girl continued. "Saya nee-chan says it's wrong to swear around kids, you need to put a dollar in the swear jar!" she said pulling out a little jar from her back pack which was filled with coins and dollars

"You're kidding. I'm not giving you a dollar kid." He said, the little girl stared.

"You have to, it's the rules! And my name's not 'kid' it's Hime." The little girl said, shoving the jar in Shizuo's face. He sighed and reluctantly put a dollar in the jar.

"Now what are you doing out here alone? Shouldn't kids your age be in school?" he asked the girl now found to be named Hime smiled.

"Saya nee-chan says that she wouldn't send me to the schools here she says they're too dangerous." She said, watched the traffic go by in silence.

"Hey since I told you my name will you tell me yours?" Hime asked sweetly, looking up at Shizuo with her dark red child eyes. The kid looked so innocent it almost made Shizuo sick.

"It's Shizuo Heimijawa." He said in defeat, Hime squealed so high pitch it made his sunglasses crack.

"You're related to that really cool actor aren't you!" she asked happily, Shizuo's eye twitched, this kid….was so annoying. But it wasn't like he could hit a little kid; she was after all a sibling to the devil woman now acting as Izaya's body guard and just a kid.

"You talk too much kid." He said, the little girl glared.

"I said my name is Hime….say it, Hi-me!" you know princess!" she yelled, scolding him for getting it wrong.

"I really don't care, but to answer your question yes, he's my little brother" he said. Hime smiled again, "Hey what _are_ you doing her alone anyway?"

"Saya nee-chan is at work, so Hime gets to do whatever she wants until onee-chan gets home." She said happily. Then got up and walked away.

"It was nice meeting you, formally I mean, but Hime-sama has to go do something bye-bee!*" she said waving back at Shizuo, man that kid was weird.

**I'm gonna stop right here for the day, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. It took me a while to think up names for my new oc's yeah I know 'Hime-sama' is what people call girls of royalty. But I thought it would be cute to name a little kid Hime. So yeah what do you guys think of the characters? (*) I made a tiny spin-off sign-off of Luckystar's Akira kogami you know when she says 'bye-nee' when they run out of time? I thought it was cute and that little kids should say it all the time or whatever...well anyway REVIEW!**


	2. chapter 2princess

Chapter 2-princess

**I'm gonna Shizuo get to know Hime for a bit in this chapter, mainly because I think it'd be cute. So yeah…unless you guys have some better ideas? No? oh well. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Hime walked down the sidewalks of Ikebukoro for a little while before coming to a place right outside a bar. She took off her backpack and pulled out a tiny chair and table, they had a famous anime character on it. (I'll let you guys decide which one) she then pulled out her tiny jar, emptying some of the contents except for a dollar in pennies and dimes, next to come out of her bag was a sign and a deck off playing cards. She sat back behind the table.

"Step right up and find the red queen of diamonds! Try your luck at Hime's Queen finder! Winners go home rich and loser ditch, step right up!" she shouted, and for the moment no one paid any attention, "You there woman with the angel wing backpack!" she shouted three girls turned toward Hime.

"Try your luck and find the red queen of Diamonds! Do you feel luck today ma'am?" she asked sweetly. The girls walked up.

"Sure I'm feeling lucky." Said the girl with brown hair, she looked like the leader of this three girl pack. Hime smiled.

"Ok, lemme tell you how to play," She said shuffling three playing cards. "Put down your money on the table right here, find the queen of diamonds and you'll get double back, find the wrong one and you get nothing." She said the girl nodded. Hime showed the girl the red queen and started shuffling, only two cards at first.

"This is easy." Said the brown haired girl, "It's that one there." she said pointing to the card in the middle. Hime smiled lifting the card selected and revealing the red queen of diamonds. The girl smiled triumphantly.

"That's ok, I don't get mad when I lose, only very happy when I win, wanna try your luck again? How about you Blondie?" Hime asked the blonde girl huffed, and moved her way to the font laying down a twenty.

"If she can do it, I can't lose." She said, Hime smiled. Snotty and dumb, this'll be easy. She began shuffling again moving the cards several times.

"Keep your eye on the queen. Find her you get forty dollars lose her and leave with nothing." She said then stopped shuffling. The girl stared at the cards for a long time, Hime smiled this was gonna be too easy. The girl pointed at the card on the right, Hime lifted the card.

"Oh so sorry girly, this is the queen of clubs. Wanna try again?" she said sweetly, the blonde giel then pulled out a ten dollar bill slapping it down on the table.

"I'll win this time!" she shouted, the other two girl laughed. Hime only smiled. 'this'll be the easiest money I've gotten all day.' She thought and started shuffling.

After several moments later the blonde girl, the pink haired girl and the brunette were all three out of money. Hime gave a sly smile, yup easy.

"This is a rip off!" the girl with pink hair shouted.

"How did we lose $400 dollars to a little kid?" the blonde girl whined, the brown haired woman eyed Hime for a little while.

"You little brat you cheated us!" she yelled, Hime stuck out her tongue.

"I did not; you're the ones who underestimated me. So don't get mad at me for losing." She said crossing her arms.

"Why you little…" the brown haired woman growled Hime swept her hands at them.

"Shoo-shoo I have other people to challenge come back when you get money." She said, the girls glared down at her.

"Oh we'll be back, but you're not gonna like what happens when we do." The leader of the group of three said.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Hime yelled as the three walked away.

About three blocks away and about 2 hours later Shizuo was walking down the street, looking for a place to get a drink.

"Damn it, that kid. She swindled me out of my pay for today!" someone growled as they walked passed Shizuo, bumping into him. When the person didn't say anything he turned.

"Hey, when you walk into someone you're supposed to say 'excuse me.'" he said, somewhat calmly, the person turned glaring then flipped him off.

"Hey screw you pale!" the guy said, then immediately regretted it as a road guard was thrown at him. Shizuo walked off now he was even more pissed, and he didn't feel like going to find Izaya to kick his ass. He then heard shouting at a nearby bar.

"I told you we'd be back! Only this time I brought my boyfriend." A woman was shouting there was her, two other girls behind her and a man holding someone up by the shirt collar. Shizuo recognized the kid instantly, it was that Hime girl he was talking to before.

You're gonna be a good little girl and give my girl back all the money you swindled her out of." The man said

"Let me go! I didn't swindle anyone, it's not my fault your girlfriend sucks at cards!" she said squirming to get loose from the guys grip but failing miserably. Then there was a loud crashing sound everyone turned and saw a motorcycle had landed next to them. Hime's face turned pale, they turned the opposite direction and saw Shizuo running up to the group. Grabbing the man who had a let go of Hime, and glaring.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size eh buddy?" he shouted then threw the man across traffic he turned to the girls, who just ran away screaming. Shizuo then looked down at Hime who was staring up at him in fear.

"Y-you're not gonna beat me up too are you shizu-chan?" she asked in a small whimper. Shizuo, realizing that he probably would have scared the hell out of a little kid for doing something like that, stood up straight.

"No, why the hell would you say that? And what the hell were you doing here anyway?" he asked, then saw the little sign on the side of the little table. It read 'Hime's Queen finder.' Hime still stared up at him, holding the jar she had for dear life.

"If you're not gonna beat me up, I'm gonna go home." She said packing up all her stuff. Shizuo stared.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying about going home?" he asked Hime looked up at him.

"I'm not a liar." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Then what were you doing cheating people out of their money?" he asked suddenly Hime turned pale again. Shizuo turned and saw the purple haired woman, Saya.

"Hime Shingen! You were swindling again?" she shouted at the little girl, and walked right passed Shizuo. Hime lowered her head.

"But Saya nee-chan I wanted to help." She said somberly. Shizuo almost felt sorry for the kid.

"Hey lay off the kid." He said Saya turned glaring.

"Mind your own damned business." She shouted handing Hime a dollar. "And what the heck are you doing with my baby sister anyway? No, I don't want to know." She said picking her sister up from the ground and leaving.

~0~

"So my dear body guard, I see you found your trouble making sister." Izaya said, he happened to be at their door step when they arrived.

"Hey I'm not trouble making!" Hime shouted Saya put a hand over her sister's mouth.

"Izaya-sama, is there something you wanted?" she asked Izaya put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh just making sure you found little Hime, that's all." He said patting Hime on the head.

"Well as you can plainly see Izaya-sama I have, thank you for your worries." Saya said dryly, unlocking the door. Izaya whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't get too snippy with me Saya Shingen. Remember how much you owe me." he said then walked away. Hime looked up at her older sister, she looked worn and angry, and it was all her fault.

**Yup this seems like a good place as any to stop typing for the day, but have no fear my dear readers I shall return with a third chapter. But right now I feel like reading my book I got….MICHAEL VEY it's actually pretty good so far. I recommend it to anyone. Haha look at me I sound like that chick off tv…what's her name oh yeah opra!**


	3. sword sheath

Chapter 3-sword sheath

** Today I finally decided to get off my lazy aff and do some typing, unfortunately it's at the expense of my friend. I'm sorry friend T^T and yes I actually have been reading my book, haven't gotten far since I've been so damn busy, and somewhat lazy. But fear not! Here is chapter 3 ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey Izaya what up buddy?" Shizuo shouted from outside Izaya's apartment building, he was pissed off again about the slasher or whatever and figured Izaya was behind it since he was usually behind everything that went down in this town. He walked in and felt the blunt force of a can hit the back of his head. Her turned seeing Saya Shingen. Damn it.

"Can't you find someone else to beat on?" she asked standing in front of a coffee vending machine.

"You don't know Izaya very well do you." Shizuo asked, Saya narrowed her silver eyes.

"I know enough to say I owe him a lot, which is why I'm here busting my ass to keep you away from him." She hissed walking passed him to get to the elevator.

"Devil woman." Shizuo muttered, Saya turned on her heel.

"I don't have time for your childish outbursts, go home before I really hurt you." she said clenching her fists in anger, the elevator doors opened as she walked inside. Shizuo looked back at her, she flipped him off as the doors shut.

~0~

"So, you're sure your little sister is home today?" Izaya asked cynically. Saya turned from staring out his large window.

"Yes, I told her I would be checking up on her hourly." She said rubbing her forearms, as she stared at the severed head on his desk. Did he really have to keep it on his desk when she came by?

"I see shizu-chan still hasn't let up." Izaya said he turned his chair to see out and saw Shizuo standing at the front door of the building. He turned to Saya. "Be a dear and get rid of him. Saya-chan." He cooed. Saya, who was extremely glad to be able to leave even for a minute, did what she was told and left to get rid of Shizuo. once she got to the lobby she grabbed one of the chairs which was bolted to the ground for reason unbeknownst to her, ripping it out and throwing it out the automatic sliding doors, glass flew and the chair landed at shizuo's feet.

"I see someone's in a good mood." He said sarcastically turning and ripping out a road guard as Saya stepped outside. People ran from the scene others recorded what was going on.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, I'll ask you this once more, leave already!" Saya demanded walking towards him ignoring the screams from people passing by. Shizuo was ready to throw down lifting the guard over his head. Saya sighed.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Saya asked, crossing her arms. When Shizuo didn't answer, she grabbed the nearest object, which so happened to be the metal from the automatic door. She then lunged at Shizuo, making the first move. She swung the metal at him, catching him in the side, the cut was deep so he bled.

"You aren't playing around here are ya?" he asked, Saya said nothing, just turned slashing the jagged ripped metal through the air. Shizuo ran at her slamming the guard rail into her, she blocked it with the piece of metal she had. The two pieces made a metal crunching sound as they collided.

"What's a good girl like you doing working for a piece of shit like Izaya anyway?" Shizuo shouted while they were matching strength by keeping each other at bay with the object they held.

"Why do you keep attacking him?" Saya shouted back, pushing Shizuo off of her. He landed on his feet in the middle of the street.

"Izaya's nothing but a lowlife, he keeps making trouble for people!" he yelled, pausing for a minute when he heard a car horn blaring in his ear. He moved out of the way and onto the opposite sidewalk. The rest of the door was thrown at him when the car drove passed.

"Go home already!" Saya shouted, now huffing to catch her breath.

"Not until I get some answers." Shizuo shouted calming down a bit and also catching his breath.

"You want answers? Ask me when I'm not working, because if I see you around my boss I'll throw more than a door at you!" she shouted stomping back inside, she sighed as the elevator door shut behind her.

"I really needed to drag that out longer, Izaya won't be happy." She muttered to herself as the elevator went up and stopped at the top floor.

~0~

"Hello Mister Heiwajima!" Hime shouted, she was sitting on a park bench, next to Celty's motorcycle.

"Hime?" Shizuo questioned, it was fairly dark out, what was a little kid doing out this late?

"Your friend Celty is really nice, she told me you'd be here. Eh? You're bleeding." Hime went on to say, looking at the cut on his side. Shizuo looked down.

"Oh my God, she's right!" Celty exclaimed on her phone, "What happened? You get into a fight? Are they ok? No one else got hurt did they?" she rambled on with her phone bombarding him with text spoken questions.

"You're friend worries too much doesn't she?" Hime asked, pulling out gauzes from her bag. (I feel like Hime would be that type of person to carry around everything she needed in her bag.)

"You just had a run in with my big sister again didn't you?" she asked sweetly handing him the gauzes. Shizuo narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"Oh now I remember you're the sister of that Devil woman Shizuo talks about." Celty typed somewhat on impulse. Hime turned her attention back to Shizuo.

"You talk about Saya? I get it you like her don't you?" she asked, ignoring that Celty had called Saya 'Devil woman.' "I can see why, you two would make a good match, both in physical abilities and chemistry." She said slyly.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Shizuo asked flatly, Hime huffed.

"It's only eight o'clock, Saya nee-chan doesn't get off until ten." She said holding up her hands showing the number ten with her digits.

"Whatever, I'm not helping you out of whatever jam you get yourself into tonight." Shizuo said. Hime huffed again.

"I'm not getting into trouble today, I got what I needed yesterday." She said, crossing her arms and looking in the other direction.

"He's right though little Hime, there's this thing out around here hurting people." Celty texted, Hime looked at the headless rider confused.

"You mean the headless rider? Or the Slasher?" she asked putting her hands behind her head. Shook her head.

"Oh come on it's not like I'm not gonna know it's all over the net and stuff, the headless rider and the Slasher. It's so cool!" she exclaimed jumping up. This kid had a lot of energy.

"Mister Izaya says that he knows the headless rider you know?" she said, then sat back down on the park bench. "That's probably the only cool thing about him though."

"I'm gonna go, Shinra called me earlier, seeya." She texted then sped off her motorcycle making a strange horse like sound as her motor revved. They stared after her in silence for a moment.

"Hime." Shizuo began. Hime grinned looking up at him.

"Hey, you said my name!" she said cheerfully. Shizuo ignored her comment and continued.

"Why is your sister working for Izaya?" he asked, Hime went silent. She was quiet for a long time.

"It's my fault." She said somberly, "Saya-chan doesn't like to talk about it so we try to avoid the subject." She continued then turned to face Shizuo.

"You've made Hime-sama sad, so I'm going to go home." She said, "and if you want to know what happened ask Saya-chan, but you'll have to trick her into telling you." she said as she ran off into the darkness, leaving Shizuo behind in the park.

**I finally got to chapter 3 on here, PRAISE ME FOR I AM NOT LAZY! Haha, anyway I don't think I had any (*) today but if I did and I didn't say what they were well I'm sorry, and do call me out on it. anyway look forward to next chapter XD**


	4. date

chapter 4-date

** chapter four, I've decided not to make this one very long, I'm already getting bored XP *sighs* hey how could would it be to see an eight-year-old drive a semi-truck? Haha I think I'd be cool maybe a bit funny. Oh I won't be doing that with Hime, unless you guys want it. In which case, I'll find a way to work it in there. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Saya nee-chan. Today's your day off right?" Hime asked, Saya smiled somberly.

"That's right." She said, she had been cooking for her sweet little sister, given that Izaya finally gave her some time off. Though knowing him there was some other reason behind it, she knew very well he wasn't the generous type. Saya absolutely hated him, but still she smiled to her sister, handing her, her breakfast. When there was a knock at the door they both froze, staring at the door.

"Is that mister Izaya?" Hime asked in a small voice. Saya shook her head.

"I don't think so, you know monsters never knock." She said jokingly, hoping to make her sister laugh, it worked somewhat. She giggled anyway, Saya walked to the door opening it to reveal Shizuo standing on the other side. Saya tried to slam the door but he caught it before it closed.

"Now before one of us goes off the hinges and trashes your house. I'm just here for some answers." Shizuo explained. Saya glared.

"I know why you're here, and I told you it's none of your business." She growled.

"Saya-chan, maybe he can help!" Hime said, she gotten down from the table and was now standing behind her big sister. Saya sighed then her eye shifted back to Shizuo.

"Go away." She growled at him, Shizuo started to get mad.

"Now wait just one second!" he shouted, Saya then slammed the door on his face not wanting to hear anymore.

~0~

Shizuo stood at their door for a little while longer. For once he contemplated his next action. He could always just bust down the door but that would result in getting his ass kicked by Saya, and scaring the hell out of little Hime. He sighed and decided to knock again. This time it was Hime who answered.

"Shizu-chan, you're not going to get anything that way." She said crossing her arms over her PJ's.

"Where's Saya go?" he asked ignoring her comment. Hime sighed.

"Her room, look if you really want to get some answers you're gonna have to be more sly than this." She said, Shizuo gave her a funny look. What the hell? Where does a little kid come up with these words?

"Saya-chan!" Hime called out when Shizuo didn't say anything. She shouted back something that Shizuo couldn't make out, the next thing he heard shocked the hell out of him. "Shizu-chan says he wants to take you out on a date!"

"What the h-"

"Just do it. you want answers and she needs a break from Mister Izaya!" Hime interrupted. Soon Saya came into view.

"Is this true?" she asked not hearing what else they were talking about. Shizuo blushed a bit then nodded. Saya looked down at Hime, who was smiling. She sighed.

"Alright fine." She said, "But just one date." Shizuo nodded as Saya retreated back into the house. Hime looked up at him and grinned.

"See ya Shizu-chan!" she shouted as he walked off. Shizuo groaned, how the hell did that happen?

** I'm starting to lose the ideas I had for this one, and Yaknow I was really excited about typing it at first now I'm completely bored but I must finish! You know that feeling of incompleteness if you start something and never finish? Well that's what I'm feeling and so I must finish and if not for me for you readers! Haha well look forward to next chapter, nya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-date

**Here you will see the two violent tempered couple go on a date. Now bear with me here, I've only been on two dates in my entire life, not that my life has been very long so far :3 but anyway the point is I don't go out on dates very often Yaknow so this may not be the best chapter in the world. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Shizuo went to pick up Saya, it was eight o'clock typical date time, one would suppose. Since Shizuo didn't go on very many dates he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do. He remembered when Hime had called him some time earlier.

~earlier~

"Hello?" Shizuo asked as he answered his phone.

"Shizu-chan!" said a shrill voice, on the other line Shizuo took the phone away from his ear as he checked the caller ID. Restricted number.

"Hime? How the hell did you get my number?" Shizuo asked, Hime made a 'hmph' sound.

"That's not important right now, what is important is what you're gonna do when you pick up Saya nee-chan up tonight." She said sweetly. "Well what're you gonna do?"

"I haven't really thought about that." Shizuo admitted. There was a strange noise on Hime's side.

"You have to think of these things Shizu-chan! It's important, if you don't impress onee-chan you won't get a second date, don't you know anything about dating?" Hime asked, Shizuo let out a frustrated growl.

"Listen kid, I'm not doing this kind of stuff because I want to, I only want answers and _you_ set this up. I could care less if your crazy sister doesn't go on a second date." He hissed, there was a long pause.

"So that's the only reason?" Hime finally asked in a soft and somewhat hurt tone.

"That's it. Now get off my back about it all." Shizuo growled. Hime made a whimper sound then sniffled.

"Fine then! Do whatever you want Shizuo. Hime-sama doesn't care! Jerk." She shouted then hung up the phone.

~now~

Shizuo was probably going to pay for that later, but at the moment it didn't mean much to him. He walked up the stairs to the Shingen sister's apartment, and knocked on the door. Saya opened the door. Shizuo stared at the woman dumbstruck.

Saya was wearing a Scarlet colored halter top and black leather pants, her bright purple hair was tied back into a ponytail, and her lips were painted a dark shade of purple. She looked Shizuo up and down, and frowned.

"Is that the only outfit you own Heiwajima?" She asked flatly. Shizuo looked down at his bartender's outfit, and let out a low growl in annoyance.

"It's specially made for him, a gift from his brother, the actor." Hime said walking up behind them, she had her pj's on and was holding a little stuffed yellow animal of a famous rodent anime character.* Saya looked back up to Shizuo and sighed.

"If that's the case I should change." She said, and then gestured for him to come inside.

"Wait out here, I'll be right back." Saya said as Shizuo stood in their living room, their apartment wasn't anything extravagant, there was a couch, chair and TV in their living room, a regular styled kitchen, a bath room and two bed rooms. He looked down at Hime who was watching a famous animated singing group* on their television, she paid no mind to him.

"Hey kid." Shizuo started, Hime didn't look away from the TV she simply held up a jar.

"It's not kid, and you owe me two dollars." She said matter-o-factly. Shizuo made a face, and Hime shifted her eyes and narrowed them at him.

"One for swearing over the phone and one for not saying my name." she explained as if he weren't all there.

"What's with the change in attitude kid? I only told you the truth, and do you carry that with you everywhere?" He said, ignoring her shaking the jar in his face.

"Hmph, that wasn't the truth and you know it Shizuo, and so what if I do keep this thing everywhere I go?" she commented, keeping it in front of his face.

"What do you mean it wasn't the truth?" Shizuo asked still ignoring the jar. Hime let out a frustrated growl, and threw her stuffed animal at him.

"You like Saya nee-chan! Hime-sama knows it, it's written all over your stupid face!" she said standing up on their couch so she could be at eye level with him. She grabbed his sunglasses off his face. "And you shouldn't wear sunglasses when there's no sun out! It's not cool!" she shouted. Saya returned from her room, really the only thing that changed was her bottoms which she swapped for a long skirt that came down to her knees. She looked at the two.

"What's going on here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hip and glaring at Shizuo. they both turned.

"Shizuo thinks kaito is a better singer than Miku-chan. I don't agree." Hime said. Saya cracked a smile and laughed a bit.

"Hime-sama, you shouldn't get all angry like that when someone's opinion is different than yours." She said sweetly. Her tone of voice and demeanor somewhat startled Shizuo, but he shook his head.

"Are you finally ready?" He asked flatly, Hime face palmed and Saya frowned, but nodded

"Now Hime-sama I want you in bed in two hours, you got that?" Saya said.

"Yes Saya onee-sama!" Hime said, saluting as she sat back down. Saya gave Hime a look, and she hugged her toy.

"I promise I won't leave the apartment." Hime said, then went back to watching TV ad Shizuo and Saya left.

"So where are we going Heiwajima?" Saya asked. Shizuo thought a moment.

"I know this place to get Sushi." He offered, Saya shrugged, couldn't be any worse than going to work.

~0~

"Welcome to Russia Sushi!" Simon announced, then noticed Shizuo and Saya sitting at one of the booths.

"Ah, Shizu-chan you bring pretty lady for Sushi? Wonderful!" he shouted Shizuo let out a sigh, while Saya let out a small giggle.

"I give special discount for lovely couple." Simon then said leaving Shizuo slumped over their table.

"Huh, I never would've thought you were friends with the Russia Sushi guy." Saya commented leaning back and looking around the place. "Yaknow I've never actually been in this place before." Shizuo looked up.

"Really?" he asked Saya looked back, and cut her eyes at him.

"Not really, Hime doesn't like Sushi." She answered Shizuo thought for a minute.

"So you do a lot for your sister, don't you?" He asked, Simon came back and placed two orders of Russia Sushi's special.

"Hime means the world to me, I'd do anything to protect her innocence." Saya said, picking up her chopsticks.

"You realize she swindles people out of their money, right?" Shizuo pointed out, Saya lowered her head.

"Yeah, but that's a bit of my fault." She said taking a bit of Sushi. Shizuo gave her a look that said he wasn't following, Saya sighed. "When we were little I taught her how to play the game of cards."

"Now she does it to pay off our debt." She went on, then went wide eyed realizing what she said.

"Debt? To Izaya?" Shizuo asked, Saya huffed then set the chopsticks down.

"I guess I can tell you the rest, since I've already slipped up." She said, "It's not so much as a debt, it's well…let me start from the beginning."

"I'm listening." Shizuo said, Saya hesitated a moment.

"About a year ago my sister and I moved to Ikebukuro, get a faster pace life, and escape our neighbors. They didn't like me for my unusual strength and they took it out on Hime." She said, "We were real poor at first, couldn't afford what we had, so I agreed to let Hime-sama play cards on the street. That's when _he_ came."

Shizuo listened to every word as Saya explained her situation; she would hesitate every now and then to take a bite of food or to gather her bearings. Saya placed buried her face in her hands, she went silent for a minute.

"Well, what happened?" Shizuo asked impatiently.

**Hm I'm stopping here for the night, n_n suspence! Haha anyway what do you think so far? Tell me in reviews please.**


	6. little princess meets the black devil

Chapter 6- the Princess meets the devil

**Sixth chapter I'm finally getting to work on the 6****th**** chapter for body guard. I hope you guys will enjoy it. in this chapter you will learn why Saya is working as Izaya's body guard, well time to get on with it. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Come on step right up and play Hime's queen finder! Find the red queen of hearts and get double your money!" the princess said calling out from the same spot she would usually stand to swindle people out of their money. This was a month ago, on the day she met him, the black devil himself.

"'Hime's queen finder' huh? Sound interesting." The devil spoke in sweet and soothing voice that the princess took as gullible and naïve. How little the princess knew it was the devil that was using her.

"Place your money on the table, find the red queen and get double your money. Lose and you go home broke." The princess said sweetly, the devil placed a fifty dollar bill on the table; the princess smiled happily thinking this would be an easy money day. She began shuffling the cards she couldn't very well let him win the first time if he let out that kind of money. The black devil picked the left card, he was wrong. The princess beamed inside when the devil offered to play again.

After seven loses by the black devil, and five hundred dollars of his money gone, the princess decided it was time to pack up.

"Games over sir, it's time for me to say farewell now. Please come by any time." She said as she began packing her things up.

"Now wait one second there, you have to at least give me a chance to win my money back." The devil spoke in a cynical voice that made the princess shutter.

"You'll have to come back later then." She said.

"That's not very sporting now is it little princess? A good player always gives their opponent a chance to try again." The devil said there were people passing by who stopped to watch and were now whispering, the princess sighed uneasily and put the cards back on the table.

"A-alright." She stuttered, the black devil then laid down a wad of cash, the princess swallowed dryly, did the black devil know about the princess scam? She began shuffling the cards as well as he could. "Find the red queen sir."

The devil took his pick, the middle card, the princess smiled, it was the wrong one. The devil looked at the card and smiled, making the princess look up at him in fear.

"I believe you owe double my money yes?" he asked showing the princess the card, somehow he had managed to find the red queen. She glared at the devil.

"You swindled me!" she shouted, The black devil smiled evilly.

"You've got some nerve saying _I_ swindled _you_ when you're out here cheating people out of their money. Little princess." He said, the princess bit her lip. "Now, if I am correct you have a little knight out here watching over you. Am I right?"

The devil was right and soon the purple knight was upon him.

"Is there a problem here?" the purple knight asked, stepping in between the princess and the devil. The devil shook his head.

"No problem as long as I get my money." He said, the purple knight glared.

"I'm afraid we can't pay you for a while." The knight said the little princess clinging to her waist. The black devil smiled.

"Then perhaps we can come to an agreement." He said the knight cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?"

"I am aware of you and your sisters background, you came to Ikebukoro to escape the people in your old town, if I recall correctly it was because of your unique talent." The devil explained, the knight went wide eyed.

"How do you know about that?" she shouted, the black devil laughed an evil laugh.

"I have my ways. I also know a few other things you wouldn't want getting out, like how your sister was involved in this little country town gang called the red queens." He said. The princess shuttered hiding behind the knight.

"Now to my agreement, how bout you come work for me, I'd in need of a body guard and I can use your little talent to help me with some other things. Work for me and I'll make sure none of your past secrets get out." The devil said extending his hand, "Do we have a deal Saya Shingen?"

"Saya nee-chan you can't do this." The princess pleaded the knight shook her head and reluctantly agreed.

"By the way my name is Izaya Orihara." The devil said giving his name, as he walked off. "I will see here in this same spot tomorrow, Shingen sisters."

~0~

"And that's how it happened." Saya said finally finishing her story, Shizuo was speechless. He had a few other questions he wanted to ask but felt that now wasn't the best time.

"It's not just money we owe him; he knows things about us-about my sister that I can't let get out." Saya went on.

"I see, yep that's Izaya, slimly little bastard." Shizuo said cursing Izaya. Saya smiled, something that threw him off.

"Yaknow it actually feels good to finally tell someone this." She explained, she then felt her pocket vibrate she looked at the caller ID and stood.

"Excuse me I have to take this." She said leaving their booth. Just as she left Simon came in sitting across from Shizuo.

"What's up Simon?" Shizuo said flatly. Simon gave a serious face.

"I know that face, that woman makes." He said, "Shizuo, it is the face of someone willing to die for something." He said. Shizuo cocked an eyebrow.

"Shizuo, don't let pretty woman like that go." Simon then said, Shizuo said nothing as Simon got up and left repeating what he had said as he left. Shizuo shook his head.

~0~

Meanwhile further away from Russia Sushi Hime was walking through the streets disobeying her sister's instructions to stay home. When some man with a yellow T-shirt walked up with a small gang of people also wearing something yellow walked up to her.

"Say you've got no color there kid." The man in the yellow T-shirt said Hime turned.

"Yeah I do." She said sweetly pointing to her clothes which were blue and black then to her hair. "See I have lots of colors."

"Nah that's not what I meant. Ya got no yellow, and if you got no yellow that means your part of the dollars." The man said Hime looked up at him confused.

"No I'm not. I'm not in any gang….anymore." she said, the men began to crowd her.

"You're not in a gang? Then who's all the money you've been swindling for?" The man asked Hime shook her head, time to run.

"It's been real nice chatting with you guys but I really must be going." She said, then began running as fast as she could the men chasing her until she ran into a boy with blond hair.

"Well what's an adorable thing like you doing out here by herself huh?" the boy said Hime made a weird face.

"Well you see, these guys in yellow clothing are chasing me." she said then a voice from behind her made her jump. She hid behind the boy.

"Hey boss did you see a kid with pink hair run through here?" the man asked, Hime stiffened.

'Boss?' she thought, the boy looked behind him at Hime who smiled uneasily.

"What's the idea here? Chasing after little kids?" The boy asked.

"Wait you don't get it, this kid's the one who's been swindling our boys out of money." The man said the boy turned around to look at Hime, she smiled uneasily.

"Don't get mad at me cause _you_ guys suck at cards." She said backing away. The boy laughed.

"So you're the one beating my boys, that's just rich!" he said, Hime backed away slowly.

"You guys beat it, she's right, don't hate the player hate the game." He said Hime cocked an eyebrow, if this was the leader of the notorious yellow scarfs he certainly wasn't acting like people said he did. The men that were once chasing her were now turning and walking away, maybe this guy was the leader.

"So what's your name little kid." The boy asked, Hime grinned.

"I'm Hime Shingen." She said pointing her thumb to her chest. The boy smiled warmly.

"Wow that's some name cutie. I'm Masaomi Kida, now what's a soon-to-be babe doing walking out here by herself hm?" Masaomi asked Hime shrugged.

"Ignoring my big sis's instructions and leaving our apartment. The nutrious Hime Shingen can't miss a chance like this to check out stuff about the Slasher!" she said turning her back to Masaomi and grinning.

"The slasher? That's not something normal kids get into these days." Masaomi said Hime turned her head in his direction and narrowed her dark red eyes at him.

"Oh and I suppose being the leader of a large group of thugs named the yellow scarfs is?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Ha, I suppose you're right there future hottie!" Masaomi said putting his hands behind his head. Hime smiled.

"Right, say yaknow word around the net says one of your friends had a little run in with the Slasher." Hime said, Masaomi didn't smile this time. "Any chance you know where I can find her?"

"No, I don't." he said Hime frowned.

"Oh well guess I'm back to square one." Hime said, "Thanks for the save mister Masaomi but I gotta go before sis gets back from her date."

"Say what's you say your last name was again?" Masaomi asked, Hime turned.

"Shingen…why?" she answered, a bit fearful at first.

"Hm, Shingen….Shingen. Are you related to that purple haired boobylicious babe that's been hanging out with that Heiwajima guy?" Masaomi asked Hime relaxed this guy didn't know anything.

"Yeah, her name is Saya. How do you know she's with Shizuo-chan?" she asked.

"I just saw the two leaving Russia sushi, you'd better hurry up if you want to get home before they do." He said Hime made a face and began running back to their apartment.

"Ah, thank you! Nice meeting you Mister Masaomi Kida." She shouted back running home.

**Finally finished with this chapter. Yay! I hope you all liked it. I was running short on time so I had to end it here. Review please!**


	7. Run little Princess run!

Chapter 7-Run little Princess run

**So many people enjoy my story it makes me so happy! Thank you very much. n_n I'll make these last few chapters the greatest, I have to finish this before the series ends on my side of the world. Shizuo for the win! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This was surprisingly fun Shizuo Heiwajima." Saya said as they walked back to her apartment. Shizuo said nothing, but made a low grumble sound it was raining out now, so they were sharing an umbrella that Shizuo brought.

"I'm serious, oh and don't think I told you that stuff about Hime and myself to make you feel sorry for us." Saya went on, Shizuo looked down at Saya who was staring ahead.

"It doesn't change a thing, I'm still gonna kick Izaya's ass." He said, Saya giggled. Something else that caught Shizuo off guard.

"You can try, unfortunately I still have to guard him." She said, Shizuo nodded, "And don't expect me to go easier on you just because I let you in on mine and Hime's secret."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Shizuo said.

~0~

Hime ran as fast as she could through the rainy streets of Ikebukuro trying to make it home before Saya did, if she didn't Saya was going to ground Hime forever!

"Gotta get home!" she shouted to herself. She came across a place she had passed one time before, "I know I'll take a shortcut." She thought and cut through the alley way to get home.

"I just might make it before Saya nee-chan." She said with glee then she bumped into someone, she fell to the ground.

"Owie." She said rubbing her nose; she looked up to see who she had ran into. The face she saw made her go wide eyed with terror.

"I-Izaya?" she stuttered Izaya turned, looking down at Hime.

"Well if it isn't the little princess. Hello Hime Shingen." Izaya said, leaning over the small child. Hime tried to back away but her body wouldn't move. So she did the best thing that came to her mind.

"That's Hime-sama to you guy!" she spat, Izaya stood up straight.

"Oh someone's in a good mood. Where is your sister? I imagine she's around since you're here right?" He said, laughing at Hime. Hime shook her head.

"No she's not here, I'm out by myself, nosey." She said, glaring up at Izaya. Izaya narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"In case you've forgotten little Hime. You two still owe me, I wouldn't get so nippy with me, So where is Saya? I've called her cell but she seems to be ignoring me." he went on. Hime smiled.

"Saya nee-chan must be having so much fun on her date with Shizu-chan she must be ignoring you." she said then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. She had said too much. Izaya cocked an eyebrow.

"Shizu-chan? And Saya?" he asked, he laughed but Hime could sense the anger behind his laugh.

"What a joke, the purple night and Ikebukuro's own together on a date, that's rich!" he laughed, Hime felt scared, she had just put Saya into an even worse predicament than before. Now what was she gonna do? She stood up.

"Don't hold this against Saya nee-chan! She does enough for you as it is!" she shouted, Izaya glared down at her.

"Oh I won't, don't you worry little Hime. Oh but now I'm holding you up, you'd better get home before Saya or you'll be in more trouble than she." He said, Hime took off without saying another word, tears filled her eyes.

"You're so stupid Hime-sama! Why'd you go and open your fat mouth? Now onee-chan's gonna be in even worse with that black devil!" she shouted to herself as she ran through the streets to get home. She was just one block from her house when she heard two gun shots. Hime froze when she heard a woman scream. She turned her head in the direction she heard the gun.

"That was….Saya's voice."

**Hm now things are going to get even more interesting. Was Saya shot? What did Izaya do now? Find out in the next upcoming chapter, Ja-ne!**


	8. Bloody Knight

Chapter 8- bloody knight

** Ok in the last chapter you saw Hime running home, on her way she ran into Izaya, and she accidently told Izaya about Saya and Shizuo's date. Then as she just about to get home she hears gunfire and a woman's scream. Let's see what happens in this chapter, now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"SHIZUO!" Saya shouted, as he fell to the ground blood pooling around him. She looked back to see some men fumbling around with a gun. They turned tail and ran.

"Don't blame me, it was Masaomi kida who ordered the hit!" the man with a yellow undershirt yelled as he ran off.

"Masaomi…kida?" Shizuo thought out loud as he stood. Saya jumped upon his movement.

"Wha? Wait a minute! You shouldn't be moving after that, wait, how _can_ you stand after getting shot like that?" She shouted, Shizuo turned.

"Huh? Oh this is nothing, come on I know this guy who can fix me up." He said Saya just stared at him astounded but followed anyway.

"You're losing a lot of blood, you shouldn't be moving, let alone standing, you got shot!" Saya rambled on.

"Geeze you're worse than Celty." Shizuo grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Shut up and come on, if those guys hear ya they'll come back." He went on, Saya bit her tongue to keep herself from shouted.

~0~

About an hour later Shizuo was knocking at the door of some apartment. Saya was confused as hell, but kept her thoughts to herself. When the door opened it revealed a man with glasses, dark hair and a lab coat.

"Holy cow Shizuo you were shot! How can you even stand right now?" the man said, Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Can you just fix me up?" he asked, a bit annoyed which you couldn't blame him, between Saya's ranting and being shot, who wouldn't be annoyed?

"Well you're thigh has taken a lot of damage…but more importantly what the hell happened Shizuo?" the man asked, Saya remained quiet fiddling with her hair nervously.

A few minutes later the man was taking the bullets out of Shizuo's leg. Saya winced, how was he not feeling that? He didn't even use anesthesia, Shizuo must have been in a lot of pain.

"So who's the woman?" the guy asked, Shizuo looked back as if just remembering she was with him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, her name is Saya Shingen. She was with me when it happened." He explained. Saya bowed respectively.

"Oh so you're that devil woman Celty talked about." He said, Saya's eye twitched, she leaned over the couch Shizuo was sitting on and got in the man's face.

"What did you just call me?" she asked in a low tone, the man jumped.

"Sorry." He said, a little scared from what all Celty had told him.

"Saya this is Shinra he's a doctor, obviously." Shizuo said Saya looked over at him, her cell went off.

"Excuse me." she said taking out her phone and answering it.

"Saya nee-sama!" Hime shouted on the other line, Saya took her ear from the phone so her ear wouldn't get damaged.

"Hime? You're supposed to be in bed." She growled. There was a short pause.

"That's not important right now! Are you ok? I…uh…heard a gunshot! Are you and Shizuo ok?" she shouted, Saya went wide eyed.

"Wait how could you have heard it? You were out of the house again weren't you!" she growled, Shinra and Shizuo looked over at her.

"What's that all about?" Shinra asked, Shizuo shrugged.

"Must be her sister." He said, "But all that really matters to me is that Masaomi Kida's gonna pay for this."

"Saya was that Shizuo? Tell him it wasn't Masaomi!" Hime said, Saya paused.

"How do you know?" Saya asked. Hime made a frustrated growling sound.

"NnnGRAA! Would you just trust me on this Onee-sama!" she yelled, Saya huffed.

"Shizuo, it wasn't this Masaomi guy." She said Shizuo turned.

"Then who the hell was it?" he growled.

"It was Izaya! The little snake!" Hime shouted Saya's eyes narrowed.

"Izaya that miserable little rat!" Saya growled crushing her phone ending the phone call with her sister.

~0~

"Hello? Saya-chan? Are you there?" Hime asked when the line went dead. She then hung up the phone, and went straight to their computer. Getting on the dollars' website.

'hey I'm sorta new to this, but has anyone seen what happened to Shizuo Heiwajima?' she typed online.

'Yeah Shizuo got shot, I heard it was from the yellow scarfs.' Kanra responded. Hime bit her lip, so it was Shizuo and Saya. She quickly began to type faster.

'does anyone know who shot them?' she asked, another response from Kanra.

'No, just some people from the yellow scarfs. Why?' Kanra asked. Hime then logged off, and logged on to a different site. 'Red royalty'

** Oooh! What's this new site Hime-sama logged on to? And what's Saya going to do now that she's found out Izaya is framing some kid? What's going to happen? Find out next chapter. Ja-ne!**


	9. Do I take action? or do I stay home?

Chapter 9- Do I take action? Or do I stay home?

**Last chapter you saw Hime talk to Saya about Izaya's hit on Shizuo, then got online to a site called 'Red Royalty' what's going to happen next? Find out here! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Izaya? Shoulda known he'd be the one to shoot me." Shizuo growled, Saya said nothing.

"Come on, let's teach that punk a lesson." He went on Saya shook her head.

"I can't help you Shizuo." she said, Shizuo turned to face Saya, her head lowered.

"Why the hell not?" he growled.

"This is your fight, not mine; Izaya has too much over my head for me to help you." Saya explained.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Shinra asked, he was a little confused with what was going on.

"I'm going home Shizuo. It was fun, but I need to make sure Hime-sama is safe." Saya said, ignoring Shinra. She walked past Shizuo and out Shinra's door. She then looked down at her hand, it had cuts from her crushed cellphone. She sighed, she couldn't call Hime to tell her she was on her way home, but perhaps that was a good thing.

~0~

"So wanna explain to me what's going on between you and Izaya's body guard?" Shinra asked cleaning his glasses on his lab coat.

"Nope, see ya thanks for the patch job." Shizuo said also walking out.

~0~

"Ah Saya Shingen, I figured you would show up here." Izaya said as Saya walked into his apartment complex.

"So how was your date with the enemy?" he asked, Saya looked up.

"How did you find out about this?" she asked in a mumbled tone.

"You're sister is quite the talker, she has a tendency to do so when she's scared." Izaya cooed Saya glared.

"What did you do to my sister?" she growled, Izaya put up his hands in defense.

"I did nothing but run into her in town, all I did was ask why you weren't answering your phone. She's the one who willingly gave me the information." He said.

"Why must you torment my family like this?" Saya hissed, Izaya's usual arrogant smile faded.

"Not much of a family; two siblings and no parents, tell me again how that happened? If I recall your temper is what got them killed." He said matter-o-factly, Saya went wide eyed.

'h-how…how did he find out about that?' she thought, she stared at him with fear, but that fear soon faded to hate, she walked up to his desk, placing her hands under the overhang.

"What's wrong Saya-chan? Did you forget? I know everything about you and your sister." Izaya said, unaware of the anger bubbling underneath Saya and with one motion Saya flipped the desk into a nearby wall, Izaya stared a bit shock at Saya's sudden outburst.

"Now now Saya, you don't want that temper to make you do something you'd regret." He said rolling back a bit in his chair. "I don't think you'd want the police here to find out about you and your sisters gang past."

"Now let's get one thing strait here you little slug!" Saya shouted, ignoring his warning. "If you think you'll be able to blackmail me forever you're dead wrong! Eventually all caged animals get free!"

And with that Saya bowed respectively, and turned to leave. Hime was probably still awake and feeling guilty, Saya needed to get home not only to comfort her sister, but to calm herself down.

** Yeah, not a very long chapter, but that's because it's getting close to the end of the story. I feel like I should give you fair warning. Only a few chapters until the end, which is kinda why it's taken me so long to update, forgive mez! Ja-ne.**


	10. Misunderstanding

Chapter 10

**Ah I can't believe Durara is over! T^T makes me sad I wanted to see more Shizuo! I love crispin freeman's voice, he's a total hottie—Oh but I'm being all fangirly again. Well moving on, they should make a second season, that'd be great! More Shizuo! now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hime-sama, are you awake sis?" Saya asked, walking into the room. She saw Hime sitting on the couch, watching TV she was clutching her stuffed animal. Saya sighed, poor Hime; she plopped down next to her, the force of her making the seat bounce and Hime along with it. she landed on Saya's lap, her eyes glued to the TV.

"You ok?" Saya asked, Hime said nothing. Saya sighed again before picking her up, "Let's get you to bed."

"Hime's not sleepy." Hime whimpered. Saya laughed.

"Don't give me that Hime-sama, you were supposed to be in bed hours ago." She said, Hime looked in the other direction as Saya carried her to her room.

"Hime is sorry Saya-chan." She said, Saya turned looking at her sister.

"What for?" she asked, tears streamed down Hime's face.

"This is all Hime's fault; Shizu-chan's hurt, Saya's in trouble, it's all my fault." She cried, Saya patted Hime on the head.

"No Hime, it's not your fault. Izaya's a slug, he was probably planning all this from the start. So no tears ok?" she said, Hime nodded, "now it's time for you to go to sleep. I won't say anything if you go see him yaknow, he's still alive and walking."

"Shizuo's perfect for you Saya." Hime giggled drying her eyes, Saya cocked an eyebrow but decided not to press the issue and let her sister sleep.

~0~

"So Saya-chan, how is our little Shizuo?" Izaya taunted, Saya had done her best to ignore him. However he just didn't quite. "No doubt those bullets didn't stop him."

"Are you trying to tick me off? If so it wouldn't take much for me to shove that lamp up your-"

"Easy now Saya Shingen; let's not forget who's in charge here." Izaya growled, Saya huffed then turned her attention to the window she was currently look out of. A sudden weight around her waist made her jerk.

"What do you think you're doing Izaya-sama?" she asked giving him a warning glare. Izaya settled his chin on her collar bone.

"Does it matter?" he asked, Saya went to release herself from his grasp when he spun her around and pinned her to the window. She glared at him.

"If you try anything Izaya—this isn't part of our contra-"she was cut off by Izaya slamming his mouth against hers. Saya struggled to get herself loose, however Izaya had her awkwardly pinned. She was stuck until he finally broke away from her. It was then that she realized that he wasn't looking at her. She turned seeing Shizuo down below.

"You little…" she growled, but then shut up. And left quietly.

"I wonder how you'll get through this one. Shizu-chan." He said once Saya had left, as he looked out the window.

~0~

Shizuo looked up at Izaya's apartment, even from where he stood below he could see what had happened. He balled up his fists in anger glaring up at Izaya.

"Shizu-chan? What's wrong?" Hime asked, she hadn't seen what had happened so she was a little confused.

"Shizu-chan? Hello? Hime-sama to Shizu-chan." She said sitting on the bus stop bench next to him. He leered at her, it was enough to make her stop talking for a minute before shyly asking.

"Shizuo? What'd you see?" she asked.

"Hime why are you here?" Saya asked, then looked to Shizuo.

"Shizuo, you've got the wrong idea…" she began, Shizuo turned, no longer wanting to hear it.

"What's going on?" Hime asked, not getting any response from either of them.

"Shizuo…" Saya started, Shizuo didn't stop, he kept walking. "It's not what you think it was, I swear!"

"Saya-chan, what happened?" Hime asked, Saya bit her lip as she forced back tears. She shook her head.

"Let's go Hime, time to go home." She said in a low tone, Hime jumped off the bench, clutching her sister's long skirt.

"Saya-chan….I have an idea on how to get rid of Izaya, but I don't think you're gonna like it." She said, Saya gave her a look then sighed.

"That? Now? Hime-sama."

"Trust me on this Saya-chan."

"How do you even know it still even exists?" Saya asked, face palming. Hime gave her older sister a look, giving Saya all the answer she would ever need. "Where?"

Hime gave a sly grin, Saya was now onboard, and Izaya would pay, for everything.

~0~

As Shizuo walked away, away from the confusion, away from Saya; he didn't know what to think. He knew Izaya liked to mess around with people's lives; he also knew that he was the lowest of the low. What was he planning doing that in front of him?

"Shizuo!" shouted a familiar deep voice. Shizuo looked up breaking away from his thoughts.

"Oh, Simon. Hey." He mumbled, Simon gave his friend a concerned look.

"What's wrong Shizuo? Say where pretty lady friend?" he asked, Shizuo growled.

"Izaya…I'll kill him." He said.

"Izaya?" Simon asked, Shizuo punched an nearby wall leaving a large chunk of the brick missing.

"Forget it, I'm going home." He said and began walking again, only to be stopped by Simon.

"Shizuo; don't let that lady friend get away, she's nice lady who is good for you. Whatever Izaya did let her explain." He said, then let Shizuo go. To think about what to do next.

~0~

"Alright is everyone here?" Hime asked, she, Saya and a large group of girls had met in an abandoned building by the docks.

"Seems like it." Saya said, "Hime-sama, are you sure about this?"

Hime nodded, as she shrugged into a red jacket with a crown on it. The entire building was spotted with red. Some girls wearing red bandana's face masks, shirts or scarfs. Saya herself wore a red bandana around her neck.

"this is the only way we can get back at Izaya, and get to know the yellow scarfs." Hime said, Saya nodded, the rustling around the building died down a bit when she stood.

"Alright you guys; I realize we've been dormant for some time now, but let's not let that stop us from our goal!" Hime shouted, the girls all cheered.

"Right those Yellow scarfs are goin' down!" a girl shouted.

"Yeah those crooks have been beatin down on everyone in town who's not wearin their colors! We should retaliate!" another shouted.

"Wait a minute now Wait a minute!" Hime shouted, "Let's not forget what we stand for you guys!"

"Hime-sama's right, violence will get us nowhere." Saya said.

"Oh what d'you know you two have been gone for two years!" another girl growled.

"You hush now, Hime-sama and Saya-sama had every right to disappear!" a different girl shouted. "I say we find these yellow punks and paint 'em red!"

"Alright enough!" Saya shouted. The room got quiet, Saya nodded to Hime.

"Let's try to assess the situation here shall we?" Hime said, "What's been goin' on? What's with the hate?"

The group of girls looked at each other, a low whisper erupted from the room, Saya and Hime looked at each other. What had they missed over the two years?

"That leader of theirs has ordered that anyone not wearing yellow gets taught a lesson!" a girl with pig tails said.

"Yeah, everyone's getting hit, The Dollars, Red Royalty, even the neutral parties that don't want anything to with gangs." Another girl finished, Hime looked up at her older sister.

"That's impossible; I met the leader of the yellow scarfs; he'd never do that." She whispered.

"Hime-sama, we need to reveal Red Royalty to the other gangs of Ikebukoro. " said the girl with pig tails.

"Hey princess isn't that the whole point of this meeting?" another girl growled, she looked more like a Yankie than anything else, "Aint that right Hime-sama, this meeting means we're coming back?"

Saya bit her lip looking up at Saya, who gave her a look. She then looked up.

"That's right, let it be known! Red Royalty the gang of peace is back! And we're gonna show these punks what for!" she shouted throwing her fist up into the air. Saya crossed her arms, she hoped Hime's plan, whatever it may be, worked; and they would get out of this contract with Izaya.

**Wow, it's been a while huh? What do you think? Does it not make any sense? If not tell me and I'll rewrite it, I need the reviews people! Love you all, Crispin Freeman FTW!**


	11. Not fair

Chapter 11

**Last chapter you met the gang of Peace Red Royalty. Hime's got a plan to take Izaya out, or at least get Saya out of his contract. Sorry for the late…and I mean LATE update. Sowy! Anyhow Saya's now going to try explain what happened to Shizuo, and get him on they're side. Let's see if he listens. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Saya was waiting for Shizuo outside his apartment, when he finally decided to come out he walked straight past her.

"Shizuo, please listen to me." She called out chasing after him. "Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of your life?"

Shizuo turned and glared.

"Don't try to explain anything, I don't care what your relationship is with Izaya, but obviously it isn't what you claimed." He said, Saya paused.

"It's not like that Shizuo. He forced himself on me." She said, Shizuo rolled his eyes, and kept walking, Saya followed.

"I know that's hard to believe but it's true, I don't want anything to do with that man." She said.

"Shizuo please." She begged, grabbing his arm. Shizuo spun around, yanking his arm out of her grip.

"Give me one good reason I should trust you anymore?" he growled, Saya stared in shock, then looked to the ground.

"I told you everything about my sister and myself, you're the only person I've ever told about that. Please Shizuo, you have to believe me." She said, Shizuo huffed and walked off. Saya let out a frustrated sigh, this wasn't working. He was mad and the only thing he was going to listen to was blunt force, but Saya couldn't do that…oh wait, yes she could.

Suddenly a car went flying through the air, and landed right in front of Shizuo. He growled and turned, looking at Saya.

"What's the big idea huh? Why are you still bothering me, a smarter person would have left by now." He growled, Saya gave him a hard stare and crossed her arms.

"And a smarter person would give the only other person who can kick your butt a second chance." She huffed.

"How can I trust you after what you did with Izaya?" Shizuo shouted, Saya walked up to him and slugged him in the face, knocking him into the totaled car.

"Because you blonde idiot, Izaya is a slithering little snake! I could never fall for someone who blackmails me, or have you forgotten what he's threatening me with?" she shouted, clenching her fist so hard her nails were piercing her skin. Shizuo looked up at her, and narrowed his eyes as she knelt down and cupped his face.

"Now, listen and listen to me good, alright Shizuo? Hime-sama has a plan to get rid of Izaya. We would really like it if you helped." She said, then stood and walked away. Leaving Shizuo, mad and a little confused.

"Stupid woman!" he shouted.

~0~

"So it seems Saya really doesn't mean to come back to me." Izaya said as he sat in his apartment, he stood and walked over to his desk and looking at the head he had on his desk.

"That's alright; I'll just have to show her what I can do when I'm mad." He said, smiling as he did so. "Saya Shingen; you're going to wish you'd never met me."

~0~

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! I know you're here somewhere Shizuo." Hime shouted as she walked down the street. "Shizuo!"

"Well hello little future hottie of Ikebukuro!" Masaomi said, Hime turned.

"Hey Masaomi." She said, then thought, "Masaomi it's actually a good thing I ran into you here."

"Oh? Why's that?" Masaomi asked. Hime put her hands in her pockets, and looked up at him with hard eyes.

"You're yellow scarfs, do you know exactly what they're doing?" she asked, Masaomi titled his head.

"What do you mean? Is the future hottie afraid of my boys?" he asked, Hime narrowed her eyes.

"Don't take offence to this Masaomi, but can you stop calling me that; I'm eight years old and you're starting to creep me out with that talk." She said, Masaomi's face went serious.

"What's wrong Hime?" he asked.

"Are you aware that you're boys are beating down anyone not wearing yellow?" Hime asked, "Innocent people are being beaten and sent to the hospital!"

Masaomi's eyes went wide in shock of what he was hearing. Hime continued.

"What really irks me is that my girls are itching to get you and your gang back for this." She said. Masaomi shook his head.

"Wait did you say 'your girls?'" he asked, Hime nodded.

"I realize I don't look like much, but I'm the leader of the peace gang Red Royalty." She said, pulling out a red scarf with a yellow crown on it.

"I've heard about you guys; you were one of the reasons the blue squares disappeared." Masaomi said, "But why are you telling me this?"

"I know that it's safe to tell you. You won't rage an all-out war against a little kid you've gotten to know." Hime explained, "And also so you know that Red Royalty is back; and we have our sights out on the Yellow Scarfs."

"You're boys shot Shizuo a few days ago, did you know that?" she then asked, Masaomi was silent, "They said you ordered the hit."

"But that's not true! I'd never order something like that." Masaomi shouted, Hime nodded.

"I know you didn't." she said, "And I told onee-chan; Izaya is behind all of this."

"Izaya? Orihara?"

"Yes, the same black devil that's making my sister's life crap; I'm telling you this for your own safety; lay low, but don't go back to the yellow scarfs." Hime explained, then smiled.

"Come on, that sad melancholy face doesn't suit you Masa-chan!" she said, giving him a sweet and childish smile. Masaomi smiled and dipped to her level.

"Why thank you future hottie of Ikebukoro!" he said, then spun around to go in the other direction, "And tell that boobielious sister of yours Masa-chan said hi!"

"He's still going to go back." Hime said to herself, then heard growling behind her. She turned.

"Shizu-chan!" she shouted upon seeing the blond haired bar tender. Shizuo stopped.

"What do you want kid?" he asked, Hime smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, referring to his injuries he had received from being shot.

"I'm doing fine; why are you bothering me?" Shizuo growled walking off again. Him pouted and followed.

"Listen Shizu-chan I don't know what you're so mad about; but would you just listen?" she asked, Shizuo huffed. It wasn't her he was angry with so why was he taking it out on the little girl?

"Alright fine. What's this plan you got going on?" he asked calming down a little and walked a bit slower.

"Oh so Onee-chan did come to see you. Good, well this plan requires the two of you to work together." Hime said, Shizuo groaned.

"Not interested." He said.

"Hey! You want Izaya gone right? Well this group of people I know can help us." Hime said, Shizuo turned.

"You mean that gang Red Royalty you're leader of?" he asked, Hime froze staring up at Shizuo wide eyed.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, Shizuo stopped.

"Your sister told me on our little 'date' you set up." He said, Hime them smiled.

"Oh ok; that makes things easier." She said, "But yes Red Royalty is going to take out Izaya Orihara."

"I'm still not interested; if I want to take out Izaya I'll kill him myself." Shizuo said, then walked away. Hime stopped watching Shizuo walk away.

"I don't know what happened between you two; and I don't care! Saya-chan loves you too Shizu-chan!" she shouted, Shizuo paused, looking back at Hime. Hime huffed staring up at Shizuo with big eyes.

"It's true; when she came home that night she was worried about you; she cried when you walked off like you did." She said, then turned and ran off pausing only to look back at Shizuo tears running down her face. "It's not fair that you won't take her side."

**Kya! This chapter is over! Yay! Sorry for the late update review please.**


End file.
